Dark Heart
by TheDeadlyWraith
Summary: My first installation to a universe im starting this one is UlquiHime but after this there will be more please R
1. A new beginning

**Hello again of course my first pairing in my universe is UlquiHime note almost all characters in this universe will be a little OOC and as always I'll try to keep that to a minimum. In this universe everything is connected all stories I make from here are in the same world. Note that the Bleach universe is basically non- existent for this so no powers and no war or anything, hope you enjoy. :)**

Ulquiorra awoke in his usual manner after hearing the alarm go off he groggily got up moved across his room to shut it off. Today was his first day at this new school Las Noches High was the name for some reason it sounded familiar to him. He quickly and efficiently went through his house, taking his shower, getting dressed, eating all the usual same routine that he's done since elementary. He wore his usual clothes: A white button down shirt, black slacks socks and shoes. He checked in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable and as always he did. He stared into the mirror that reflected his pale face with the lines coming from his eyes that he's had since birth. As he was about to head out the door he checked to make sure he had everything. Sure he had forgotten nothing he stepped out grabbing his bag and making his way to the school. It was only a few blocks away from his house so he didn't mind walking.

As he made his way down the sidewalk he heard someone shouting at him to get out of the way he turned to look but too late as he turned he got rammed with a bicycle. Getting up (extremely annoyed) he looked at the perpetrator. It was a girl not much shorter than him with orange hair and grey eyes. Standing up rubbing her head she apologized.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I was in a rush please forgive me." Ulquiorra just stared at her finally opening his mouth he spoke.

"Whatever just get out my way." He made his way past her and continued his walk he saw her again as she passed him. He thought he saw the strangest thing he thought she saw him smiling at him. 'Never why would she do something like that not that it would change the fact that she's just another piece of trash in this world'

As he got to school he made his way silently up to his class and sat down by the window waiting for the bell. He looked out at the world outside the window, his window, he could get lost in his thoughts so easily but he was shaken from them as the bell rang loudly. The teacher walked in Ulquiorra took note of his features he was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and light blonde (almost pale). With strands framing the sides of his face and down the middle of his face. He wore a green and white striped hat that covered just the top of his face.

Ulquiorra also noted some of the other students that entered the room there was a boy with orange spiked hair and a girl with dark hair that framed the sides of her face and the red-headed bicycle rammer entered after them along with a few friends that seemed to be her friends. Ulquiorra could tell it was going to be a long day when she and almost all her friends sit right in front of him. Sighing Ulquiorra looks out his window and gets lost in his world as roll is called. He notes that as roll is called the red-headed rammer's name was Orihime he could've swore he had heard it before but he probably just heard it while they were chatting away.

At lunch Ulquiorra sat alone the beginning of the day was absolutely horrid he learned that in this school you have one classroom and a different teacher comes in to teach you a different subject. Along with that the woman wouldn't stop looking at him throughout the entire time. He honestly wanted to leave but his parents would like that in the least. So he found a quiet place on the roof to eat alone. He thought of everything that happened that day but as he got lost in his thoughts he unwarily fell asleep. He was woken by someone poking him in his side he opened his eyes to see who it was but who else would be but the girl he's seen everywhere today. She jumped back in surprise as he sat up she apologized for poking him.

"Ahhh you startled me!" He wanted to slap just to make it any more obvious.

"Obviously what do you want? And stop apologizing so much it gets quite annoying."

"I'm sorry it's just it been an hour since class started and I was wondering where you were so I decided to look for you and … and … and I'm sorry for bothering you and for crashing into you this morning." Standing up he checked his watch and it was indeed an hour after class started.

" You already apologized for that and enough to forgive the world why were you looking for me though? If I wanted to wake at a proper time to get to class I would've set an alarm in addition aren't you skipping now that you came to find me?" She seems hurt by his apologizing comment, not that it mattered to him, but she thought about his question and with realization she kicked back into action.

"Oh crap you're right come one quickly we need to go!" She ordered as she grabbed his hand and dragged him along back to class he entertained the idea and followed along. As they got to class she opened the door and they both walked in. Immediately all eyes turned on them and just as fast rumors started

"Are they going out?"

"What a player he is"

"Well he is really cute."Blah blah blah all just noise to him. The teacher looked up from his chair and said in his monotone voice.

"Orihime I see you have our new student helping him skip class are we or were you just showing him around … for an hour?" Orihime stumbled over her words as she tried to think of an excuse. Hating all the attention Ulquiorra quickly stepped in cutting off all the fun.

"I fell asleep she found me we came here end of story."He quickly made his way to his seat as Orihime followed and took hers. The class went on without anymore interruptions as Ulquiorra daydreamed again.

After class was over Ulquiorra made his way home but was constantly interrupted by boys jealous that he got to personally walk with apparently the most popular girl at school. One name Grimmjow even went so far as to pat his back to which Ulquiorra quickly grabbed his wrist twisted it and tossed him aside after that everyone gave him a pretty wide berth. Finally at home he set his bag down look around at the abstract black and white house he called home for months now. Finding it satisfactory he crashed onto his couch and started his work for school and his routine went on.


	2. The past

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews ill keep these coming to the end (hopefully).**

Orihime sat on her couch doing her homework and thinking. What you ask well it was about a certain ill-mannered pale guy with black silky hair and tear marks coming down his eyes. He looked so solemn to her she just wanted to give him a hug every time she saw him and tell him it was okay. But he probably would push her away and tell her to go away. 'Why is he so mean? Is it because I accidently hit him? I already apologized for that and what is he always thinking about.'

As she pondered on everything about him, how he dressed, how he did his hair, even how he looked at people with those emeralds he called eyes. She could get lost in them forever trying to figure him out. Out of curiosity she looked at her clock above her TV and noticed it was already seven and she hadn't gone shopping for food yet. She panicked as she ran around her apartment looking for her wallet and things she couldn't let go.

Her apartment wasn't big it started from the front door immediately to the left was the kitchen to her right was a hall that had her bathroom and her and her brothers bedroom. Straight ahead was the living room and next to that was the dining room. 'Oh god Sora would kill me if I forgot something this simple. Don't worry brother I won't let you down' she thought as she looked at the shrine she got a long time ago that had her beloved brothers ashes and a picture of him when they were younger.

She quickly head out the door and to the grocery store. In this town she could walk to everything she loved that about it small enough to walk around but large enough to have everything she needed. As she went down the sidewalk she watched the cars go by all the people in such a rush all the time. When she finally arrived at the store nobody but her was there and the clerk behind the counter. As she went around the store she heard someone else come in and she turned to look. Her jaw nearly hit the floor as she saw that it was none other than Ulquiorra.

'So much for me getting him out of my mind.' She thought to herself. He noticed her but didn't seem to care as he quickly turned and went around the store. As she got to the counter she had the clerk ring everything up and packaging it. She grabbed everything and tried to rush out of the store but was stopped by someone grabbing her shoulder. She turned slowly to look as Ulquiorra just stared at her with that piercing gaze of his.

"Y-y-yes, need something?" She asked He handed her a bag full of things she had bought.

"You forgot this stop being so careless."She grabbed it quickly and nodded as she gave him a pouty face and stomped out the store. After she got far enough away she calmed down. 'He's so cold why doesn't he like me? What did I ever do to him?' She grabbed at her shoulder where he had grabbed her it was a little sore because he was so rough but it was also cold. She thought he must be cold mind and body. She sighed and made her way home to make herself dinner.

* * *

Ulquiorra made his way home eventually thinking about a certain orange-haired girl. It seemed wherever he went or looked she was there giving him that smile all the time. The same fake smile he saw on everyone. The smile that showed happiness but hid all the angry thoughts about him. He looked at his hand, she was so warm almost as if she was a fire and he was snow. It was like this all the time people never liked him because he spoke his mind all the time, for as long as he could remember no one had liked him. When his parents were murdered in front of his eyes he had ran for his life until he was found and taken to an orphanage. He was later taken by a rich couple that took him in and catered for him the only love he ever received was from them. Even though they loved him no one else did not the kids at school not his adopted parent's friends liked him only they would ever take him. After he died they left their fortune to him and gave him everything to which he had made a life here with. But what did everyone else think of him?

They thought he stole from them everything that was theirs and they hated him more and left him alone so now he sits alone every night in his house being loathed by the world. He didn't mind anymore, he didn't care anymore what everyone else thought about him. All they ever had to say was downing him so he keeped them out, he shut himself behind a wall they would never break through.

* * *

Orihime thought hard after dinner about how to talk to Ulquiorra she wanted to see what was wrong she wanted to help him. So she decided tomorrow she would spend lunch with him and talk. She didn't know what to talk about just that they would or at least she would try.

* * *

The lunch bell rang finally Orihime could execute her plan she had to talk her friends out of dragging her out of the classroom and she confronted Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was spacing out by his window when he noticed her behind him, he sighed and turned around and asked in his usual monotone voice.

"You again? What do you want this time?" She looked really chipper for that comment she smiled and grabbed his hand exclaiming

"Me and you are gonna have lunch together." He saw the smile on her face and it filled him with hate. But he entertained the idea and let her drag him along. They went to roof where she had found him the other day. They both sat down as she unpacked her lunch. She looked at him quizzically he stared back and asked:

"What is it now?"

"Don't you have a lunch?"

"No I don't I never bring lunch."

"oh well you can have some of mine I don't mind."

"No."

"Honestly I don't mind I –" He stared at her coldly and replied with a voice from the coldest depths of hell.

"I said no and that's final now what did you want to talk about?"

**There you go I'll try to update rather regularly heres hoping I don't run out of ideas again :(. Until next time my friends.**


	3. Why?

**Thanks for the support guys I really appreciate it and I hope you like this next chapter please R&R. :)**

Orihime started to tear up she couldn't understand what she did wrong. All he did was look at her waiting for her answer. She really wanted to talk to him about his problems but he barely does that without him being mean. Ulquiorra started to get up and leave seeing as this wasn't going anywhere. Orihime suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him back looking up at him through her teary eyes she said.

"Don't go." Ulquiorra's eyes went wide with shock. What did she just say? He turned to look at her he couldn't comprehend it why would she still want to talk to him? What compelled her to do so no one in his life has ever told him to stay. He grabbed her hand but she responded with standing up and embracing him. Again Ulquiorra couldn't possibly understand what was going on until she finally spoke again.

"I'm not letting go until you promise you'll stay." Why was she so determined but he figured he couldn't resist now so he pulled her off him and sat back down. She started to wipe away her tears she then looked at him and slapped him across his face. 'How many times can this woman surprise me' he thought as he looked back at her guessing he deserved that for being his usual self.

"Very well I'll stay. Now what was your question?" He figured it would be something boring and annoying as most other people asked him. But what she asked was a question he had never dared to be asked before something that made her different from the rest. That's the first time he saw her in a new light, a different light from the rest. Something about her was different and he was determined to find out what it was. Because her question to him was:

"Why are you so lonely that you have to be mean to everyone Ulquiorra?" Lonely? He thought about this for a while, while she stared at him waiting for an answer. All he responded with was:

"I'm not lonely. If I was lonely I would be trying to make friends but I don't want 'friends' I don't want people in my life that will only slow me down from my goal."

"And what goal is that?"

"To get the respect I deserve from my remaining family." She looked shocked at this. She really was different most people would be confused or tell him it's a stupid dream that he will never achieve. She merely stood there now with a worried look on her face she asked:

"Your family doesn't love you?" He turned away getting ready to leave as the bell was about to ring. He pointed at his watch to silently let her know the time was later than she thought it was.

"It is no concern of yours whether or not my family loves me. Now any other questions before I leave?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she got to ask her final question the one she had been saving since last night. She used her bright smile o maybe lighten the mood as she asked:

"Can I walk home with you today?" Stunned Ulquiorra looked at her. Dumbfounded by the question why does she like him so much when all he has been is mean to her. Maybe he was wrong about most people. Or at the very least her.

* * *

After school he kept his promise to her and waited for her at the school gates. He had been waiting for ten minutes now and was about to leave without her until he was interrupted by a certain blue haired prick named Grimmjow. Ulquiorra sighed as he knew what this was about.

"Hey you green eyed bastard it's time for me to settle a score with you."

"I believe I don't. Now get out of my way you're wasting my time." He pushed Grimmjow out of the way and kept walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you freak." Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulder but later wished he hadn't. Ulquiorra stared at him with complete malice. He reached up grabbed Grimmjow's left arm with his right and flipped him over himself. Grimmjow now on his back in front of Ulquiorra (who still had his arm) had a worried look on his face he knew he had fucked up.

As Ulquiorra was about to break his hand and settle this Grimmjow was saved by Orihime's scream for them to stop. Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder and saw her running towards them. Sighing he released Grimmjow's arm and said in a whisper

"Get in my way again and no matter what she says you're going to lose a limb. He nodded then scrambled up to his feet swearing this wasn't over as he ran away. As usual she had that worried look on her face. He wouldn't be surprised if you could actually worry her to death. She finally got to him and she slapped him. Yup saw that coming he really couldn't ever tell what side she was on. She finally spoke to him after that.

"You really have to stop being mean to people, how do you ever mean to make friends?"

"I told you already I have no need for friends."

"Well whether you like it or not I'm your friend so get walking." She crossed her arms and put on this a pouty face as she was trying not to hide her playful nature. She didn't do it too well because she started laughing after that. Ulquiorra just sighed and took her hand in his and started walking. She gasped at the sudden contact but relaxed after a little bit of them walking. As they walked she kept asking questions and as annoyed as he was he would answer them. He couldn't understand why he even accepted to do this they looked like a couple holding hands going through the city down to his house. Karakura city was rather large and wasn't the safest place to go through alone (even though he did everyday). As they walked and talked he looked over at two girls holding hands and laughing at something one of them said.

One was slightly taller than the other and she had blonde shoulder length hair and cold blue eyes. The other was slightly shorter with long green hair and seemed to have a fun personality as the other was more serious. Though despite their lack of similarity and being the same gender they loved each other. That concept was lost to him it was a foreign word love. Was it something he could still do after years of emotional abuse? He looked back at the smiling girl holding his hand and thought maybe he could one last time.

**As promised a chapter on the weekend hope you enjoyed it. Also in case you weren't updated I replaced chapter 10 of my other story Dark Orihime. I finally found a good way to end it so go check that out. Again hope you enjoyed until next time R&R :).**


	4. The lost child part 1

**Hey guys as promised a chapter on the weekend. Thank you all for your continued support I hope you enjoy the chapter and please R&R. Additional note I changed Ulquiorra's parents from not wanting him to them being murdered in front of his eyes as a kid in case you get confused. Chapter 2 was updated to say this.**

Melody ran down the street covering her head trying to stop keep herself dry from the rain but sorely failing. She had checked the weather before leaving the Orphanage but it said nothing about rain. But no it didn't matter now as she ran back with her coat absolutely soaked. As she continued down the road she thought she heard someone crying though it was hard to tell in the rain. She stopped and looked around looking down an alleyway she saw a kid hunched over in a white T-Shirt and ripped black pants and worn out shoes.

She went to him surely he must be homeless or lost at the very least. He looked up and saw her coming he scrambled back with a frightened look on his face. He had deep emerald green eyes and very pale skin with hair as black as the night. But what intrigued her more were the green lines running down his face. She slowly approached him and squatted to get down to his level with a worried face she asked him the usual question:

"Hey there, are you lost? Where are your parents?" He just looked at her with those bewildered sad eyes. He didn't say a word how could he after what had just happened, what he had just witnessed. But she continued to look at him with that concerned expression until she spoke up again.

"Do you have somewhere to live at the very least?" To this he shook his head. He didn't have anywhere to go anymore. She held out her hand for him to hold he took it hesitantly she lifted him up from the ground. "Come with me I'll take care of you myself. Okay." He nodded his head as they walked the rest of the way to the orphanage. When they got there they walked inside. His eyes lit up it was so warm in here and everything was so well decorated. It was near Christmas time so there were wreaths and presents and all that lovely stuff everywhere. She could tell he liked it she proceeded to let him look around as she went to the front desk.

"Hello Melody I see we have a new guest." The girl behind the desk noted as Melody walked up.

"Yes I found him in an alleyway in the rain so I took him here. How have the kids been Veronica?"

"They're kids they've been all bummed since you left this morning. Eddie's finally making good progress with his math and as usual Tia has been … unsocial." She looked disappointed at this Melody understood her feelings all too well. They had found the little blonde girl with dark skin about a year ago and nobody has come to get her. With the addition of her slight attitude none of the kids really wanted to play with her.

"Listen I'm going to show him around and give him the bed next to Tia for a while unless he wants to go somewhere else."

"Sure just make sure you let me know his name so we can log him in." With that veronica continued doing whatever she does in her spare time after all it was 7:00 not too many people came during this time.

Melody walked back over to the boy who was still gazing around at the decorations. She sat down next to him admiring his fascination with everything. "I can see you like it." He nodded still looking around with a big smile on his face. "Would you like to live here for a little while?" He looked at her this time his eyes lost that light as he seemed to remember what drove him to that alleyway. He seemed torn by this question but he slowly nodded his head. "That's great." She beamed "but first I have to know your name. Please?"

He looked hesitant but finally he opened his mouth "Ulquiorra. My name is Ulquiorra."

"Well then Ulquiorra we need to get you settled with the other kids." She held out her hand for him to grab and again he took it but surprised her by quickly hugging her. She was startled for a second but hugged him back understanding just how he felt at his current moment she had been there once herself.

"Thank you ma'am"

"You're welcome and call me Melody." She pulled him away from her slowly. "Now come with me we're going to meet Tia." She took Ulquiorra upstairs they passed dozens of kids who seemed all excited that she was back she took Ulquiorra to the back of the room where there was a girl about his age reading a book she had spiky blonde hair. "Hey there Tia" Melody said the blonde looked up she had ice blue eyes and looked really serious she then looked at the boy with the somewhat scared expression on his face. She nodded at them then continued to read her book.

"Ulquiorra this is Tia Halibel. She will be your bunkmate for a while okay?" He looked at her and nodded his head. "Now I have to calm the other kids down for bedtime you two get acquainted okay." She said that and left the two kids there. Ulquiorra turned to look at Tia in turn she looked at him. She sighed closed her book and turned towards him and they just stared at each other for a minute one with a serious look on her face the other with a somewhat scared expression. She got up off the bed then came over to him. "Hey Ulquiorra was it." He nodded "I don't know what it is but I think we can be friends. Agreed?" She held out her hand to which he hesitantly took it.

"Now we should get to bed it's getting late." She turned put her book under her bed and got under her sheets saying to him he slept on the bunk above her he climbed the side and got under his sheets and went to sleep as the lights shut off.

**There you go this chapter was originally going to be one big chapter but I decided to split it up. Another thing that has come to my attention these chapters are extremely short on your side but I swear when writing this it's like 3-5 pages long so don't hate me okay :) and as always till next time R&R**


End file.
